


Now That I See You

by Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jon Snow is NOT a Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams/pseuds/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams
Summary: Cassie Tate has known the Starks nearly her entire life. She and Robb were nearly engaged once but life had other plans. Now, with Jon and Sansa's wedding on the horizon she and Robb must figure out a way to let go or be the first to admit they still have feelings for the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern day Game of Thrones AU. Jon is not a Stark but is Ned's godson and Robb's best friend.   
> No disrespect to Mr. Martin or the writers/creators of GoT.

Past

 

At 13, Cassie Tate had been less than thrilled with the idea of moving to London. No matter how much her parents promised it would be a wonderful adventure, no matter how much they promised trips to France and Italy and Spain, places she had always wanted to see, no matter how much they insisted she would make new friends, she could return to the States for visits on school breaks and holidays, or that she could finally get the kitten she had been begging for, it didn’t make her obstinate teenage heart soften in the least. 

Finally, her older sister, Miranda and her older brother, Will, demanded she shape up and put on a happy face because if she blew their chance at being known as the “cool kids” of the ambassador, they would ruin whatever social life she did have in D.C. 

The new house was something out of a posh home and garden magazine and came complete with a staff; housekeeper, cook, gardener, and a rotating staff of cleaning women who handled laundry and ironing and the weekly deep clean her mother insisted on. Her father’s office in the United States Embassy was only a few blocks away and her mother basked in the quaint loveliness of the home and its surroundings. 

Will was enraptured with his fancy new school and their “actual, real, competitive rugby team,” Miranda had quickly bonded with a group of girls who shared her love of fashion and the same hatred for math and science classes. Cassie had always been a bit of a loner, preferring the quiet of long walks or a good book to idle chatter and gossip. No one had been rude to her but she didn’t go out of her way to form new friendships either. She missed her school in D.C. She missed their dog, Foxy and her friends, Maya, Hannah, and Lindsey. Even the food tasted different here and all she wanted was some Annie’s macaroni and cheese, a box of Triscuits, and her favorite root beer. Even Will and Miranda had been less than thrilled at not being able to get iced coffee. 

“We’ve been invited to dinner by the Secretary of the Home Department,” her father announced one evening and Cassie groaned inwardly. She hated these dinners at the homes of colleagues of her father’s. They were always long, boring, drawn out affairs. Most of her father’s coworkers were older with children who were grown or old enough to not be interested in Cassie and her brother and sister. Sometimes the couple might have a baby or a toddler or two which meant they inevitably wound up stuck with the babysitter. 

“The Starks have a boy your age, Miranda, and a daughter your age, Cassie, and then a younger girl and two younger boys,” her father was saying.

“And I thought three was more than enough,” her mother teased. 

“I know Robb Stark,” Miranda chirped, “Well, I don’t really know him but I know who he is.”

“Is he the one who hangs out with all those weirdos?” Will asked, shoveling another fork of potatoes into his mouth. 

“They’re not weirdos, Will. They’re just not...I don’t know. They just aren’t into sports like you and your friends.” 

“The chubby one could never keep up with us and then there’s the creepy skinny one with his crazy eyes. Toby says he gets high behind the school at lunch. And what’s the other one’s name? Jon, right? Dude is trying way too hard to act like he doesn’t care with his broody attitude and the all black clothes.”

“William! You’re not being very kind,” their mother tutted. 

“Sam’s actually very smart. Probably the smartest kid in our grade. And Theon’s not getting high; he’s just really quiet and shy. Annabelle said he’s got a bad home life. And Jon’s broody, but he’s not bad looking.”

“All I know is that they’re thick as thieves, that they do archery and fencing, and that the other guys in our grade think they’re…,” he glanced quickly at his parents, “Weird. They think they’re weird.” 

“Do you know the daughter, Cassie?” her mother asked, giving Will the evil eye.

Cassie shook her head no, though to be honest, she hadn’t been paying attention to last names. She could barely remember all their first names; Pansy and Elodie and a girl called Katherine who everyone called “Kitty” and Maria though it was pronounced Mariah and a girl with an S name and red hair that she could never remember. 

“Well, regardless of who knows whom or who is weird and who isn’t, we’ll go to dinner and you’ll all be polite and on your best behavior, is that understood?” their father said, looking to each of them.

 

Present

 

“San? Have you seen my cufflinks with the wolves on them?” Jon called out, looking for his fiancée first in the living room and kitchen. “San?”

“In here!” 

He found her in the study, typing wildly on her laptop while holding her phone between her shoulder and ear.

“Yeah. Mmhmm. I see it, Cassie. Yes. I don’t think it’s what you think it is. No, I haven’t asked but I will if you want.”

Jon was peering over her shoulder now, looking at Robb’s Facebook page pulled up to a recent post; a photo of him with his arm around a buxom blonde. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, shaking her head. 

“Right. Okay. Yes, I will. All right. I’ll tell him you say hello. Ok, talk tomorrow. Bye, Cassie.”

Hitting the red disconnect button she slumped back slightly in the desk chair.

“I take it that was Cassie,” he said.

“It was.”

“And I gather that she saw that picture of Robb and Evelyn you insisted he let you take?”

Sansa smiled knowingly, “Indeed she has.”

Jon squeezed her shoulders, bending down for a quick kiss, “I hope you know what you’re doing,”

“I do,” she promised.

“Good. Now help me find my cuff links. We have to leave in twenty minutes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern Game of Thrones AU. Jon is NOT a Stark but is Ned's godson.   
> No disrespect to Mr. Martin or the writers/creators of GoT.

White Wolf Industries   
Present

 

Robb Stark, CEO of White Wolf Industries pressed the red button, disconnecting from his call just as Jon, the company’s CFO and Robb’s oldest friend strolled into the room.

“New artwork?” Jon asked, pointing to a black and white photograph of the London Eye.

“Gemma gave it to me,” he said, shrugging.

“I bet she did.”

“Easy there. Gemma’s just a good friend.”

“A good friend who buys you art, who you’re bringing to the wedding, and who currently appears on page six being snogged by you,” Jon said, tossing the morning’s paper onto Robb’s desk.

Glancing down he saw the photo, “And so what if I did kiss her? She’s single, I’m single. We’ve known each other for seven, no eight years now. So what if we did kiss?”

“I don’t care who you snog, mate, but your sister thinks it could be bad PR for the company if people think you’re making advances on our clients. I tend to agree with her.”

“She’s not just a client! We’ve known her since before we closed the deal with her father’s company. It’s not like she walked in off the street and I attacked her.”

“I know that, you know that, she knows that but the larger public doesn’t and if potential clients think your intentions are anything less than honourable, they don’t do business with us.”

“So I guess taking her out to dinner is out of the question, then?”

“Yes. For now. When we close the deal with the Lannisters, you can take Gemma wherever you’d like, whenever you’d like. But right now? Parading about with Jamie Lannister’s ex-wife is just going to cause us a lot more trouble than it’s worth.”

Robb huffed an irritated sigh. “You know he’s the one who asked for a divorce, right? It’s not quite the salacious, sordid affair the tabloids would have you believe it was.”

Jon held up his hands, “Not my business.”

“But my kissing her is?”

“Who you kiss is only my business insofar as it affects our company, Robb. And right now, that picture of you and Gemma is not good for our deal.”

The two men locked eyes, until Robb’s softened and he tilted back in his chair, “All right, I’ll steer clear. For now. But I have every intention of bringing her to the wedding in a few weeks, Jon, so this deal better be wrapped up by then.”   
Jon nodded, rapping his knuckles on the top of Robb’s desk before heading for the door. 

Sansa was waiting in his office, idly flipping through a file and then typing into her phone. 

“So?” she asked as Jon slumped onto the couch beside her.

“He didn’t deny kissing her. In fact, he outright admitted to it. Said they were friends and both single so there was nothing wrong with it. He brought up that she was going to be his wedding date. I had to insist they not go to dinner or spend any time together before the deal was done.”

“Good.”

“Good? I thought you wanted him to uninvite her to the wedding.”

“I did. But now I realize this is much better.”

“Sans, I love you but this...thing you’re playing at with Robb and Cassie feels like meddling.”

Sansa shook her head at him, “Not meddling, just giving them both a nudge in the right direction.”

He sighed, running a hand through his curls.

“Trust me, Snow. I know her and I know him.”

He didn’t doubt that. But he worried that if things didn’t go according to Sansa’s plan, there would almost certainly be a blow up between Robb and Cassie and he didn’t want that to dampen their wedding festivities.

“It will be fine, Jon. I promise,” she said, kissing the tip of his nose. 

Catching her by the back of the neck he pulled her to him with a growl, deepening the kiss.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” he said against her ear a moment later.

She nipped at his earlobe. “Of course I do.”

 

Cassie’s morning routine; yoga, steam room, shower and a smoothie had been undone by an alarm clock set for pm instead of a.m. When she’d finally rolled out from beneath the comforter the sun had been shining through the curtains and a quick glance at her clock confirmed it was nearly 8 a.m.   
Swearing at her own stupidity, she jumped out of her bed, tripping over Mariposa, her cat and smashing her knee on the corner of the nightstand.   
By the time she got to the shower her knee was beginning to swell and she was grumbling about “that damn cat.”   
She raced to get dressed, ripping her last pair of stockings and grumbled as she yanked on a pair of navy pants instead. Tossing her hair back into a messy bun she grabbed her purse and bag, barely making it to the bus.   
Her phone trilled with Sansa’s familiar ring tone and she slid it from her purse, staring down at the text from her best friend. 

S: Plum and teal or peppermint and magenta? it read, followed by a picture of 4 tops, all the same sleeveless design with an elegant bow at the waist.

Cassie considered for a moment. She loved the top and the plum was a rich, deep, jewel toned purple. The greens were wrong though.

C: Love the plum. Emerald green instead of teal? she tapped back.

S: You’re a genius. I always knew my best friend was brilliant! Thanks a mil! 

Cassie hit the winking emoji twice before pressing send. Sansa had just recently started her own fashion line after years of working for other designers. Backed with the investment of White Wolf Industries, buzz over her debut collection was at an all time high. It helped, of course, that she was young and beautiful and engaged to one of London’s most eligible bachelors but Cassie knew Sansa’s talent was real. She’d been previewing the designs for weeks, offering her opinion when asked, keeping her mouth shut when not asked. After all, what did she know about fashion? 

Her phone pinged again and she turned it over assuming it was another text and saw she had a Google Alert.

The Wolf’s Lady? was the headline and she cringed, immediately regretting having set up her alerts to share any news about him with her. Still, the fact that there was rumors about a lady in the picture piqued her curiosity. Was it the same girl from the earlier Facebook photos? Swiping to pull up the article she waited for the page to load gasping when the picture appeared. It was what she imagined a knife to the stomach would feel like seeing him kissing another woman. And the fact that it was Gemma only made it worse. She barely read the article, catching only that the recently divorced Gemma Lannister had been spotted canoodling with the “young wolf” as the papers insisted upon calling him.   
Taking a screenshot, she rapidly tapped out a message to Sansa, attaching the picture to the text.

C: Are they dating?

S: No. Well, not that I know of. They’re friends.

C: Oh I know all about their “friendship.” Took no time at all for her to get rid of Jamie and fall straight into Robb’s arms.

S: Jealous?

C: NO! Annoyed. She was married until thirty seconds ago and of course has managed to sink her claws back into him.

S: He’s bringing her to the wedding. 

C: He’s WHAT?

S: I should have told you sooner but he only confirmed it today. 

C: He’s really bringing her?

S: That’s what he said. Look, I want to talk about this but I’m about to go into a meeting with a possible investor. Can you talk later?

C: Yes. 

S: I’m really sorry, C. I wasn’t trying to withhold info from you, I just didn’t think he was being serious when he said it. 

C: No, it’s not your fault. It’s just par for the course with them. 

S: It’s okay to still love him, Cass.

C:Yeah, well, I don’t. I just feel like a fool.

S: :(

Cassie threw her phone into her bag, not caring if it shattered into a million pieces. That was it! She could get rid of her phone, go off the grid, start over somewhere else as someone else. People did it all the time. And she had the connections thanks to her father’s years of government service.

Wiping at her eyes before the tears that threatened to fall could make their way down her cheeks she shook her head. It was nothing to cry over. They’d ended things over two years ago, hadn’t seen each other since. They didn’t speak and aside from whatever she learned from Sansa or the internet, she knew next to nothing about his life now. And that was okay. It was what she had wanted; space, a chance to start over, a life independent of his. 

But sometimes getting what you wanted was worse than getting nothing at all. 

 

Pressing the intercom button on his phone he tapped his pen on his desk while waiting for his assistant to pick up. 

“Yes, sir?” Mariela greeted.

“Do you know if Sam and Davos managed to get things sorted with that financial contribution?”

“Mr. Tarly said it was all taken care of. He indicated he would be sending over the final paperwork for you to sign just as soon as he had all the documents drawn up properly.”

“Good. And the meeting with the Tyrells?”

“Wednesday at 10 as you requested. Their assistant confirmed just now.”

“Anything else on my calendar for the rest of the day?”

“Just dinner with your family tonight. Your mother has called three times and I’ve put her off but…”

Robb pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger.

“I’ll call her now. Why don’t you head out early. No sense in sticking around on a Friday afternoon.”

“If you’re sure, Mr. Stark.”

“Of course. I’ll see you Monday.”

With a growing sense of trepidation Robb picked up the phone and dialed the number he’d known by heart since he was five.

 

The house was lit up like it was Christmas and in a way it was. Every family occasion felt like a celebration since Jon had proposed and with the wedding only a few weeks away, the house was a whirlwind. 

Letting himself in the front door he expected to find them gathered in the living room but instead he was met by his brother’s dog, Shaggy, who immediately jumped up to try and lick Robb’s face. 

Pushing the dog down gently he scratched behind its ears, hearing laughter from the other end of the house.

His brother, the baby of the family, rounded the corner at the same time as Robb and they nearly crashed into each other. 

“Hey,” Robb greeted, “Where is everyone?”

“Watching old family movies in the media room. Jon and Sans are putting together a video or something for the wedding.”

“Where are you going?”

“To get a snack. You want?”

Robb shook his head, smiling. Rickon was seventeen and constantly eating though he had no idea where it went on the boy’s slender frame. He’d been the same way at that age but time had passed and now Robb would need to run an extra mile if he ate the way Rickon did. 

The room was dark but in the flickering light from the screen he could make out his parents; his mother seated with his father leaning over the chair behind her. 

Brandon on the love seat, a book on his lap was patting his sister’s dog, Nymeria. Arya was on the floor, her back against the couch as she sat between her boyfriend Gendry’s legs. Jon and Sansa were practically one person. It had become nearly impossible to see where one ended and the other began seeing as they were constantly side by side.

It took him a minute to register what they were watching. Sansa’s graduation from high school. Catelyn was begging her children to get together for a picture and they were largely ignoring her. Sansa was talking to their Uncle Ben, Rickon and Brandon were wrestling in the corner, Arya was saying something to Jon who was laughing. And in the other corner of the room Robb was standing beside a girl with dark hair, her face turned up towards him and he reached out a hand to brush hair off of her face. Cassie. My God they’d been so young, so naive, thinking they’d have forever. 

He watched as the girl’s fingers reached for his before they turned their attention back to the rest of the family.

“Cassie!” Arya exclaimed in delight, “Look at her hair! It’s so long. When will she be here, San?”

“Next Saturday.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet Cassie,” Arya said to her boyfriend, “She’s Sansa’s oldest friend. She and Robb used to date...well, they nearly got married until…”

Ned cleared his throat. He’d caught sight of his oldest son standing in the doorway, clearly caught up in his own memories.

“Robb,” Catelyn said, standing and heading towards her son, “Did you just get here? How was the traffic?” she asked, pulling her son in for a quick embrace. 

“Not bad for Friday night. What are we watching?”

“Oh nothing. Just old movies. Jon and Sansa are looking for some footage for their wedding video. Bran, Arya, can you come help set the table?” she asked.

“Mum, I’m not a kid,” Arya protested but a sharp look from her mother had her rising from the floor and following Brandon from the room. 

“Robb, can you help with the food? I can’t carry it all by myself,” she said, looking at her son whose eyes were still on Cassie who was now next to Sansa laughing. 

“Hmm? Oh, dinner. Right. Yes, I’ll help,” he agreed. 

He would have said yes if she asked him to scrub toilets. Anything to get out of that room and away from that video. 

Later, when they’d eaten their fill of roast chicken and pie Robb stepped out onto the porch, smiling at the sounds of laughter and joking from the kitchen. Sansa and Jon along with Arya and Gendry were cleaning up from dinner and his sisters were sniping at each other as they had from practically the moment they could both speak, egged on by their respective partners. He felt a pang of something hard to put into words. Regret? Unhappiness? Loneliness. He was lonely and standing out on the porch listening in on their frivolity only made him feel more alone than ever.

Reaching into his pocket, he removed his wallet opening it and pulling out a small silver medal worn down from years of being held and worn. It had once been attached to a black cord but time had worn that away to nothing and when it finally broke he’d put it into his wallet like an amulet instead of replacing the cord. 

He looked out over the garden and despite the dark night, could picture the swing that used to hang from the ancient oak tree in the yard. How many nights had he spent pushing Cassie in that swing? How many times had they lain in the grass, holding hands and watching the stars? How many times had he kissed her there in the moonlight?

“I got this for you,” she had said that night, their last one together before she returned to the U.S. and began college.

He’d been touched by the wolf pendant, surprised by the gift when they hadn’t discussed exchanging them before she left. He could still feel her hands on his neck as she fastened the cord behind him, could still smell her cherry blossom shampoo, could still feel the weight of her in his arms. 

And now, ten years later he still carried that worn medallion around like some kind of talisman; like carrying it with him would somehow bring her back, would somehow make all the sadness and anger disappear.

“Robb?” his father’s deep voice questioned, “Are you alright? You were quiet through dinner.”

“Aye. Sorry, just a bit preoccupied with work and a few deals we’re working on.”

Ned stared at his son for several seconds.

“And Arya’s comment earlier...about Cassie? That wouldn’t have anything to do with it?”

“Did she say something about Cassie? I must have…”

“I’m not sure why you think you’re a better liar now than you were as a child.”

“It’s just...with the wedding and knowing she’ll be in town. It’s a lot right now.”

The two men were quiet for a long time, staring out into the dark, listening to the sounds of the night.

“I’ve never told you what to do or how you should handle this...situation. I always thought you knew best, that you were grownups who could manage, that it would come across as meddlesome if I said anything, so I didn’t. But I can’t watch this eat you apart anymore, son. She’s always going to be a part of our lives, of our family so please, Robb, either let her go or make it right.”

“I’m not sure I want to make it right,” he said quietly, cringing at Ned’s sigh.

“Then you need to let her go. For her and for you. No sense in holding on.”

Robb knew his father was right. He was the smartest, wisest man he knew and his sound advice and counsel over the years had been invaluable. And it was true that Ned had never uttered a word about their breakup, had never condemned Robb for his utter stupidity, had never said he was making the biggest mistake of his life. No, Ned Stark had been silent. 

“I’ll...I’ll think about it,” he said finally, glancing over at his father.

Ned gave a nod, squeezing his son’s shoulder before entering the house. 

And Robb, alone once more, continued to look out at the garden and remember when Cassie had been his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. This chapter contains sexual material and as such should not be read by anyone under the age of 18.   
> Warnings for language as well. 
> 
> Modern Game of Thrones AU. Jon is NOT a Stark but is Ned's godson.   
> No disrespect to Mr. Martin or the writers/creators of GoT.

Sansa felt the hard press of Jon’s cock between the cleft of her bum the second she woke up.

“Don’t move,”he groaned when she made to roll over and face him.

She kissed the inside of his wrist as he rubbed against her, his breathing shallow and ragged. 

His hand wandered over her pert breasts, stopping for a moment to give each a playful tweak before moving lower and spreading the folds between her legs allowing him better access to the place he most wanted.

“Jon,” she whined as his fingers slid over her slick heat. 

“Mmm, tell me what you want, San.”

She shuddered against him, his voice sending a shiver straight through her. 

“Don’t tease me, Snow,” she said, turning her face and nipping at his lower lip. 

He thrust a finger inside of her then, silencing her sassiness easily.

From somewhere Sansa heard a door opening but her body was so focused on what it craved she began to think she was imagining things.

“SANSA! JON! You here?” Arya’s voice rang out.

“Fuck,” Jon muttered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he withdrew his hand, “Remind me again why she has a key?”

“I don’t know,” she groaned, reaching for the silky camisole and shorts she had discarded on the floor last night.

“I’ll be in the shower,” he said, kissing her quickly. 

“JON! SANSA! I know you’re here. Stop...canoodling and get out here!”

Sansa grabbed her robe from a nearby chair, shrugging into it before opening the door.

“What can’t possibly wait, Arya?” she asked, storming down the hall towards the living room.

“Don’t you answer your calls? Read your texts?”

“Shit.” she’d left her phone in her bag last night. Jon had driven them home after the family dinner and he’d been unable to keep his hands off of her. By the time they reached the penthouse, Sansa’s mind was on getting him out of his clothes, not on getting her phone.

Grabbing the bag she’d left in the entryway she rifled for her phone,finding it with its battery nearly dead and a window showing she had 5 missed calls and over a dozen new texts. 

“Oh...oh this isn’t...is this…” Sansa stuttered out. 

A second later Jon stormed down the hallway, phone in hand, his face grim.

“Is he fucking mental? He is, isn’t he? He’s lost his fucking mind!”

Sansa placed a hand on his arm, looking at Arya. 

“Mum and Dad are on their way to bail him out. They already called Sam,” she said.

“Jesus,” Jon said, running his hand through his hair.

Sansa slumped down on the couch beside her fiancé. “What was he thinking?”

Arya tossed a morning paper onto the coffee table. 

LOVE TRIANGLE was the headline and there was an enlarged photo of Robb leaving a local pub, his face obscured by the blonde man who he was hitting. Below that were three smaller pictures; one of Robb, one of Gemma Lannister, and another of Jamie Lannister. 

Based on the article Robb and Jamie had run into each other at a local pub, words were exchanged and a fight broke out. Both men were taken into police custody on charges of being drunk and disorderly and assault. 

“I thought he went home after dinner,” Arya said.

“So did I. Isn’t that what he said?” Sansa asked.

Jon’s head was between his hands, “Yes, but clearly he took a detour.”

“Is this going to create a problem with your deal with the Tyrells?” Sansa asked.

“Probably, assuming they’ll even meet with us now,” Jon said, “Fuck!”

Arya’s phone rang, “It’s Mum,” she said before answering.

“Hi, yes. I’m here with them now. Sansa left her phone in her bag last night. No. No, they thought he was going home too. Right. Okay, I’ll tell him. Mmhmm. Yes. You too. Bye.”

Arya disconnected the call. “Sam wants you to call,” she said to Jon. 

“What did Mum say?” Sansa asked.

“That Robb was with her and Dad, that they were going to the house. Lannister wants to press charges but evidently he threw the first punch so Sam doesn’t think it’ll come to anything.”

Sansa groaned and Jon made to get up, excusing himself to call Sam.

“Do you think this has anything to do with last night?” Arya asked.

“The movie?”

“Yeah, the movie, what I said about Cassie, all of it.”

“Maybe a bit but Robb’s been in a weird place for a long while now.”

“The wedding getting closer isn’t helping.”

“And what am I supposed to do about that? Not ask my brother to come? Tell my best friend she’s uninvited because Robb’s acting like a spoilt child? We’re all adults here, I assumed we could all behave as such.”

“I know, I know. But you have to be worried that it’s too much for him.”

Sansa nodded. “Of course. I just wish...I wish it were different.”

“We all do. They should be married by now and we should be aunts, spoiling a niece or nephew and then sending the baby back to them. We shouldn’t have to pretend like they never knew each other.”

They fell quiet for several minutes, both wrapped up in their own thoughts, both worried for their oldest brother. 

Jon came back, phone in hand, a look of relief on his face.

“Lannister isn’t going to press any charges. Evidently there was a witness who saw him attack Robb unprovoked so he couldn’t make them stick. Robb declined to press charges against Jamie, said he just wanted to forget the whole thing and be done with it.”

“So what now?” Sansa asked as he came to sit beside her. 

“Robb’s gone home with your parents, Lannister’s gone on his way and aside from making some monetary amends to the bar, they’re both off the hook.”

“But is Robb okay?”

Jon shrugged, “I think he’s as well as can be expected given the circumstances.”

“So what do we do now?” Arya asked.

“Sans?

Sansa looked at him, her face a mixture of confusion and worry and shook her head. 

And the fact that she had no answer for him was more disconcerting than if she had a plan.

******

Ned spotted the visitor on the steps before his wife or son and released a long breath. It was definitely not wise for her to be here after everything that had happened. 

“What is she…” Catelyn began as Robb cursed under his breath. 

Gemma Frey, now Gemma Lannister, was sitting on the front stoop. She’d grown up just around the corner but gone to a Welsh boarding school so it wasn’t until university that she’d met Robb. Ned knew her father, a detestably cantankerous old man who applied the same critical analysis to each of his children as much as he did to his business. Ned had learned to be polite long ago, Cat less so. One of the Frey boys had dated Sansa briefly in high school and Cat had never forgiven him for his rude behavior to her daughter or her family. Given that Robb had spent the night in jail thanks to Gemma’s ex-husband, Cat was loathe to have her anywhere near her son. 

“I’ll go talk to her,” Robb said, opening the door before Ned had even parked the car. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Ned,” Cat remarked to her husband.

“He’s not a boy anymore, Cat. We can’t control who he wants to be with.”

“But Jamie Lannister…”

“Is no longer her husband and if Gemma has decided to move on with Robb and Robb has agreed to pursue a relationship then there isn’t a thing we can do.”

Catelyn watched her son cross the lawn, watched Gemma fling her arms around her son’s neck as his came to rest around her waist. 

“Cat, stop gawking and leave them be.” 

But no matter what her husband said, Cat couldn’t shake the feeling that this was all wrong.

“Robb, your eye!” Gemma said, pulling back from him to look at his face. 

His eye was purple and swollen, a small cut running from the corner of his eye to just beneath his bottom lashes. 

“It’s alright, just a bruise. It’ll heal,” he assured her though it hurt like hell to open or close it right now. 

“What happened?” 

“I was here for dinner and on my way home Cal and Theon called, said they were heading to the pub and did I want to join them for a drink. So I met up with them and I’m halfway through my third drink and Lannister comes up behind me, starts in on you and the pictures of us from the other night.”

“And then he hit you?”

“No, I just let him keep talking and eventually Theon got him moving. It was clear he’d had a few. So I have another and we’re about to call it a night and as we’re walking to the door he comes at me out of nowhere, fists at the ready and he drills me right in the eye. The next thing I know I’m swinging back as we’re pulled out of the bar. I don’t even know how I managed to get him.”

“Poor you,” she said, kissing her fingertips and pressing them gently to his eye.

“Gemma...I…”

“Oh hush, this isn’t on you, Robb. It’s on Jamie. He only wants me when it’s convenient for him or when his pride is hurt.”

“That isn’t what I was going to say.”

“Oh,” she said, pulling back to look at him, “Oh. I thought…”

“Come home with me.”

“What? I thought you said we couldn’t hang out until after the deal with Tyrion was done.”

“And yet, here you are,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“And yet here I am.”

He kissed her then; soft and slow, tilting her chin up slightly so he could press his mouth to hers. 

From the window Cat watched the couple on the steps, attempting to fight back her desire to rush outside and break them up like they were 13 and not grownups. Robb had been a mess since Cassie had ended things two years earlier. At first he’d thrown himself into work and when that failed to help him forget he started drinking with a reckless frequency. Jon and Sam had gotten him to cut back significantly but whenever things started to get stressful, Catelyn worried he’d fall back on old habits. Now he was snogging the ex-wife of one of White Wolf’s biggest competitors. 

Shaking her head she let the curtain fall back into place, turning towards the kitchen and instead walking into her husband.

“Leave it alone, Cat. Just leave it alone.”

“But I thought…”

“‘We can wish for whatever we’d like but it won’t make it any more true tomorrow. It’s his choice, not ours.”

Cat’s stoic expression dissolved into tears, “But what if it’s the wrong choice, Ned? How could we ever forgive ourselves for letting him make the wrong choice again?”

Ned drew his wife into his arms. 

“Then we’ll be there for him again. Just like always.”

 

Cassie’s phone had multiple notifications along with texts from Sansa and Arya when she woke up on Saturday morning. None of them were good and the pictures of Robb fighting with Jamie Lannister combined with another photo of Robb and Gemma holding hands as they entered his building left Cassie breathless with agony.

Allowing herself a good cry, she composed herself, responded to Sansa and Arya that she had seen and was fine. Then, she scrolled through her contact list, finding the name and number she was looking for. Mentally calculating the time she decided it was safe to place the call and with a deep breath she tapped the green call button.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly suggestive.

Past

“I think Theon has a crush on you, Cass,” Sansa whispered one night as she and Cassie were gathered in the media room watching 10 Things I Hate About You while Robb, Jon, Sam, and Theon pretended to be completely disinterested in the rom-com.

“What? No,” Cassie said, popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

“He keeps looking over here.”

Cassie rolled her eyes. This was Sansa’s newest idea of fun; picking a guy who casually looked at Cassie or who said hello and deciding he was madly in love with her. Last month Sansa had all but planned Cassie’s wedding to Jon because he’d gotten her a cough drop when she was sick.

“See? He’s looking,” Sansa nudged her. 

Sure enough Theon was watching them and he gave Cassie a small smile when she looked up at him. 

“Ok, enough of this movie,” Sansa announced, hitting stop and reaching behind her to flip the lights on.

“Sansa, what are you…?” Robb began.

“Who wants to play Truth or Dare?” she asked, looking around the room.

“I’m game,” Theon said, looking at Cassie.

“Oh can’t we just play Monopoly or something?” Sam asked from his spot on the floor. He hated these games where you needed to reveal some embarrassing truth or participate in some foolish activity.

“Jon? Robb?” Sansa asked as Jon shrugged and Robb nodded. 

“Excellent! Here’s what we’ll do; I’ll write everyone’s name on a slip of paper and everyone will draw a slip. You get to ask the name on your paper to answer a truth or do a dare. Okay?”

There was grumbling agreement and Cassie grabbed her friend’s hand as she reached for a sheet of paper. 

“Don’t do this, Sans. Please.”

“Do what? It’s just a fun game. No one needs to DO anything. You can just answer a question instead.”

Cassie watched the slips of paper drop one by one into the little silver bowl that normally sat on the table. 

“I’m going to get a drink. Anyone want anything?” Sam asked, rising to his feet.

Theon held up his glass and Cassie politely asked for a glass of water, smiling at Sam as he crept out of the room.

“Alright, here we go. Theon, you go first.”

With a sly smile he picked a slip of paper, face falling slightly when he saw the name.

“Robb, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Robb said lazily.

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

Sansa turned red and Jon coughed uncomfortably.

“My sister’s in the room, Theon. Ask something else.”

Theon rolled his eyes, “Fine. Did you snog Madelyn Richards beneath the bleachers last year?”

This rumor had been rampant through the school for nearly a year and Cassie was surprised that Robb’s friends didn’t know the answer. 

“No,” he said, and Theon sighed in disappointment, “But I did kiss her after the dance last summer.”

He nudged Jon, smiling at Theon’s clear surprise.

“What’d I miss?” Sam asked, handing Cassie her water and placing Theon’s drink on the table.

“Nothing. Robb kissed Maddie Richards last summer,” Sansa said, annoyed that this was the best they could come up with.

“I thought you kissed her under the bleachers?” he asked, settling himself on the floor.

“Rumor, mate,”Jon said.

“At least you’ve kissed a girl,”Sam moaned.

“More than one if the locker room is to be believed,” Theon said.

Cassie almost missed the way Robb looked at her and seemed to shake his head in disagreement.

“Anyway, who’s next?” Sansa asked, shaking the bowl and holding it out.

“Might as well get it over,” Sam said, drawing a name and looking visibly relieved at what he saw.  
“Jon; truth or dare?”

“Uh, dare.”

“Dare? Right. I...um, I dare you to um...tell us your celebrity crush.”

Everyone groaned.

“Sam! Is that the best you can do?” Haven’t you ever played Truth or Dare before?” Sansa asked.

“I told you I wasn’t good at this,” he said.

“Answer the question, Snow,” Robb said.

“Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman.”

“Oh ho, pre Richard Gere?” Theon asked with a wink.

“During. That red dress and red hair. Can’t go wrong.”

Cassie did not miss the way Jon looked at Sansa as he said this. 

“I’m next,” Sansa said, a slip of paper in her fingers already. 

Cassie cringed inwardly. She knew what her friend was going to do next and she wished she could disappear. 

“Theon; truth or dare?”

Cassie shut her eyes, praying he’d say dare so Sansa wouldn’t get to ask if he liked her and embarrass the both of them.

“Dare.”

Sighing she thanked God for sparing her.

“I dare you to kiss Cassie.”

There was a brief moment where Cassie thought Sansa had asked him to kiss her but she was certain she’d misheard until Theon made his way towards her. 

Robb stood up suddenly, fists clenched by his side, knocking over a small side table as he headed out of the room mumbling something about needing a break. 

“We should...I...can we go in the other room?” Cassie stammered.

“Nope! We need to see it right here.” Sansa said.

Cassie looked to Jon and Sam, praying one of them would intervene on her behalf and then she looked up at Theon who was standing over her expectantly. 

This was not how she’d imagined her first kiss. She’d wanted it to be perfect; sweet and romantic with someone she liked. Truth be told, she wanted it to be Robb who she’d secretly been in love with since she was thirteen and they’d first been introduced. But wanting to kiss your best friend’s brother wasn’t something a person did. Not if they still wanted to have that friend. Instead she’d told Sansa that Joffrey Baratheon had kissed her because she was sixteen and hadn’t been kissed and while all her friends talked about their boyfriends and kissing and touching, she had nothing to contribute. 

“Cassie?” Theon asked, holding out his hand to her. 

“I...I’m...Theon,” she stuttered as he helped her to her feet. 

“It’s just a kiss, Cassie,” he said, brushing his hand over her cheek. 

But it wasn’t just a kiss. And it wasn’t his to take. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek softly before fleeing the room.

She ran blindly out onto the porch, gasping for breath, praying that Sansa hadn’t followed her or worse, Theon. Hot tears stung her eyes. She was mortified. She should have just let him kiss her and been done with it. It didn’t mean anything. It was just a stupid game. 

Taking a seat on the bottom step she rubbed her arms, trying to figure out what she could say to make light of the moment. She needed to say something to Theon. He was a nice guy, good looking and funny and any girl would be lucky to date him. He just wasn't who Cassie wanted. And she didn’t want to play games with his feelings, especially since he was Robb’s friend. 

“Cass?” a familiar voice questioned from behind her and she turned to see Robb standing on the top step. 

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were out here,” she said, standing and brushing off her jeans.

“I wasn’t. I saw you run past the kitchen and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Oh. Yeah. I’m fine. Just needed some air after Sansa’s game,” she said, smiling. 

“Oh. Right. That. Guess Theon took your breath away then? Ha ha.”

“What?”

“The kiss? Theon? Sansa’s game?”

“No, no. I...well...God this is embarrassing. I didn’t kiss Theon.”

“You didn’t?” he asked and there was something she couldn’t read in his eyes. 

She shook her head, “I’m sorry if I embarrassed him. He’s very sweet. I’m just not interested in him like that,” she stammered as Robb took the next two steps until he was right above her. 

“I don’t care if he is embarrassed. He can go hang for all I care.”

“But he’s your...Robb? What are you doing?” she asked as he bent his head towards hers.

“What I’ve wanted to do every day for the last 365 days,” he said softly right before cupping her face in his hands and pressing his mouth to hers. 

Her eyes flickered open when he released his hold on her and he was looking back at her, blue eyes nearly black with longing. 

“You’ve wanted...you kissed me.”

“I did. And I want to do it again,” he said, pulling her near for a second time as his mouth slanted over hers.

The second kiss was as soft as the first though there was a hint of urgency behind his motions and she felt herself melting into his arms. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused them to wrench apart and Cassie peered over Robb’s shoulder to see Jon standing in the doorway.

“Well, at least someone is getting snogged,” he stated, “I’ll let everyone know you’re both fine.”

Cassie watched him walk away, eyes suddenly wide at the thought that he was going to go back and tell everyone what he’d seen. Sansa would kill her. And Theon, Theon would think she was some kind of tease. 

“It’s alright. Jon won’t tell anyone,” Robb soothed, reading her mind.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. He’s known I’ve liked you for awhile now. I’m sure he’s just relieved I finally said...well, did something about it.”

“You really like me?”

Robb smiled at her, “You couldn’t tell?”

“No. I had no idea. I thought you put up with me because I’m Sansa’s friend.”

“I did at first but then...well, the longer you’ve been around the more I’ve gotten to know you and  
yeah...sometime I just started to feel...differently,” he said, rubbing his hand over the back of his head, a slight blush rising in his cheeks.

“I feel the same way.”

“You do?”

She nodded, grinning widely at him. 

“Cassie; truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she said. 

“Would you go on a date with me?”

“Yes. I’d love to.”

 

Present 

“Hello? Cassie? Earth to Cassandra Tate.”

“Hmm?” Cassie said, jolted from her memory of being kissed by Robb for the very first time by her colleague Annabel. 

“I asked you if you wanted truth or dare?” Annabel repeated. 

“Oh. Truth, I guess.”

Annabel leaned over, drawing a slip of paper from the jar on the table. 

They played this sometimes at lunch or at staff meetings as a way of breaking the ice and helping to ease the tension and stress of their oftentimes heartbreaking job. The questions were generally innocuous and the dares were always silly things like prank calling a co-worker and posing as a telemarketer for a completely random product. Over time they’d taken two empty jars and people filled them with questions or ideas for dares. 

“What is your biggest fear?” Annabel asked.

‘Easy,’ she thought to herself, ‘Never making things right with Robb.” But she wasn’t about to admit that. “I’d say not getting the funds we need to open the new center.”

The Miranda Tate Center was scheduled to open in four months and they’d recently found out the project was coming in just slightly over budget. They had incredibly generous donors and corporate sponsors but Cassie didn’t relish the thought of going back and asking for more money.

“Will we need to delay the opening?” Annabel asked.

“I hope not,” Cassie said. The Center was meant to serve as part resource center and part daycare center; two things their clients often desperately needed that their small space could not accommodate. 

When Cassie had first come to work at Rachel’s House she’d been a nervous nineteen year old intern looking to find a way to make a difference. Her advisor had been the one to recommend the site. “It’s a good fit for your interests in women’s studies, education, and social work,” she’d told Cassie. 

She was reluctant to accept a position doing mostly menial tasks like filing and answering phones; not because she was above doing those things but because as soon as people found out her father was Senator Tate, they tended to assume such tasks were beneath her and worried she’d report back to Daddy that she was bored. 

Dominica Figueroa had taken one look at the girl dressed in her best J. Crew pants suit, hair pulled back in a loose chignon, strand of pearls around her neck and laughed. 

“You do know what we do here, correct?” Dominica had asked.

“Yes, of course. I’m very impressed with the mission of Rachel’s House and want to see how I  
might assist with that mission, Ms. Figueroa.”

“First of all, it’s Nic, not Ms. Figueroa. I don’t know who that is but it’s not me. Second, go home, put on a pair of pants and a shirt, something casual but neat and non threatening. Let your hair down, lose the pearls, and,” she started, leaning over her haphazardly organized desk to glance at Cassie’s black heels, “Put on a pair of flats. Come back tomorrow at 1 and we’ll see about you assisting with the mission of RH.”

She’d dismissed Cassie with a nod and years later Nic had confessed that she had been certain there was no way Cassie would come back after that. Most of the young college girls who applied for internships at RH didn’t. But Cassie had been back the next day at 1 and after a shift spent sorting through donations, holding a colicky baby, and using the little bit of French she could still remember to help translate for a tiny woman with 2 black eyes and a little boy who wouldn’t leave her side, Nic handed her a schedule. 

“Tuesdays and Thursdays from 1-6 and Saturdays from 10-2. If you can come in on Sunday once or twice a month from 12-2 it would help us staff the front desk so people can take their lunches. Just sign up on the sheet on the front desk. If you’re sick, don’t come in. We can’t risk exposing the clients. If you can’t make it for whatever reason, call. The kids can get attached to familiar faces and if you don’t show, they’ll ask where you are. You and I will meet every two weeks to discuss how it’s going. And for goodness sake, go to Old Navy and buy yourself some t-shirts or simple button down shirts and maybe some jeans,” she said, shaking her head at Cassie’s crisp flat front khakis, pink cable knit sweater, and brown flats. 

That first year she was always on Cassie’s case about something; the way she organized something, marketing materials she’d put together incorrectly, a mailing that went out a day later than it should have because Cassie had gotten the flu and missed three shifts. The way she talked to clients was too gentle, the way she greeted people on the phone was too loud, the way she crossed her arms when she stood was off putting, the way she moved her foot when her legs were crossed was distracting. She smiled too much, she didn’t smile enough. And she was relentless about Cassie’s fashion choices, taking to calling her Miss Preppy and eventually just “Prep” for short. 

But for all the time she spent knocking Cassie down she spent even more time building her up; teaching her how to work with battered women and their children, how to work the system, how to help and advocate for those who couldn’t do it for themselves. She taught Cassie about listening, really listening and how to keep her own emotions in check so she could best serve the clients. She taught her patience and when to push harder and when to ease back. When the year was over and they met for their final advisory session Cassie had looked at this woman who had become her mentor in the eye and told her she wanted to come back. 

“Good. We could use you here,” Nic had said. And when Cassie returned a mere three weeks later Nic had pushed a stack of papers across the table to her, “Sign these. We’re putting you on the payroll.”

Now, nine years later Cassie was about to become the Executive Director of the Miranda Tate Center assuming she could scrape up the final funding. 

“Have you told Nic?” Annabel asked, clicking her pen.

“Of course I’ve told Nic. This place is her baby. There’s not a damn thing that goes on here that she doesn’t know about.”

“And?”

“And she advised patience,” Cassie said.

Annabel’s brow wrinkled, “That doesn’t sound like her. I thought you were going to say she told you to go pound the pavement.”

Cassie shrugged, “Not a clue. She said it like she she knows something but isn’t ready to share it.”

The phone on the conference room table rang, beeping twice to indicate it was a call for the room.

“Hello, this is Cassie,” she greeted, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear, “Oh hi, Marin. Yes. Right. Weird, Annabel and I were just discussing this. Mmhmm. Nic mentioned something vaguely but didn’t say when. No. Wait, what? You said one, correct? Oh. Oh yes. Yes. No idea. That’s...that’s amazing. Ok, yes. Alright, thank you.”

Cassie sat back in her chair, her face a mixture of wonder and utter shock.

“Well? What was that about?” Annabel asked.

“We just got a million dollars from an anonymous donor.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some risque/suggestive language

Past

“Wait, you’re telling me that you and Robb…” Sansa began, pausing as if she were thinking, “You two are...you’re dating?”

Cassie nodded slowly. They’d kept what had happened the night of Truth and Dare a secret and had somehow managed not to reveal their first date plans but now they were both anxious about waiting any longer.

Sansa flopped back onto her bed, “Well that explains why he’s been so weird and you’ve been so quiet!”

“I haven’t been quiet! Wait. How is he being weird?”

Sansa was grinning, “Mooning about when I said you couldn’t come over the other night. All flustered whenever someone says your name. Mum asked if you were coming with us to the cottage this weekend and he looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.”

Cassie shrugged, “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you. I was worried you’d be mad at me.”

“Mad? Are you crazy? My best friend is dating my brother! Just promise I can be your maid of honor when you two get married.”

“Sansa! It’s only been a little over a week.”

“So? Lots of people meet and fall in love right away. It’ll be so romantic, Cass! You can be in all white with flowers in your hair and we’ll decorate the yard with fairy lights and you two can have big long tables with tons of flowers and candles.”

Cassie laughed at her friend’s enthusiasm. Sansa had been on a wedding kick since one of the teachers at school had gotten engaged and their last few sleepovers had involved glossy bridal magazines and planning their dream weddings. Sansa, of course, had planned the most elaborate event imaginable, right down to outlining the faux seating chart. 

“You’ll sit here next to me, of course and this table will be for my family and I suppose I’ll have to invite Jon since he is my father’s godson. I can put him over here with Sam and Theon and the other dateless gents. Arya too since she’s as likely to have a date as any of them,” Sansa had said. 

“And what about the groom?” Cassie asked.

“Ramsay Bolton, of course.”

Cassie had wrinkled her nose at this. Sansa was always flirting with Ramsay but he made Cassie nervous with his too big eyes and the condescending way he spoke to the both of them.

“Cassie?” Sansa said, jarring her back to the present.

“Hmm?”

“You will let me be your maid of honor, right?”

Smiling Cassie nudged her, “Like I’d ask anyone else.”

 

Present

Her flight into Heathrow had been delayed not once but twice thanks to lightning storms in D.C. and by the time the plane landed Cassie felt like she’d gone three rounds with the guy who taught their self defense classes at the center. 

The million dollars had come in at just the right time, saving the project and enabling her to leave for the next ten days without feeling guilty. Nic had told her to take two weeks since she had enough vacation time for almost three months off but Cassie hadn’t wanted to be away that long. She was excited to see Sansa and Jon, looking forward to the wedding and seeing everyone else but she made the trip to England at least twice a year to see her best friend and Sansa had been in D.C. just after Christmas. No, ten days was perfect. 

Her face broke into a wide grin the moment she spotted Sansa’s red hair on the other side of customs. She waved wildly and Sansa waved back, practically smacking the guy beside her.   
They squealed and hugged and giggled as soon as Cassie was through the line, Sansa immediately commenting on Cassie’s yoga pants and hooded sweatshirt combo.

“Listen, I was on a plane, not the runway. And you told me we were going back to your place. I didn’t think I needed to be in my Prada.”

“Oh, when did you get Prada?”

Cassie rolled her eyes, “Never. I don’t own any of that kind of stuff, just all the Lady Stark apparel my bestie sends me.”

“Good answer,” Sansa said, linking their arms, “I have some more for you at the house.”

Cassie had wanted to stay at a hotel, had insisted that she’d be fine on her own and didn’t want to be a bother when there was so much to do before the wedding. Jon had called, told her to come to her senses and cancel her hotel. There was no way she’d be staying anywhere but with them. 

“Jon! We’re here!” Sansa called out, dropping her keys onto the entryway table and placing one of Cassie’s suitcases on the floor.

Jon’s familiar face peeked out of the kitchen, “Here’s the maid of honor!” he said, stepping through the room to kiss Cassie’s cheek. “How are you, love?”

“Fantastic now that I’m here. It’s so good to see you both!”

“Come on, I’ve poured some wine for the two of you and the chicken is just about finished,” he said, waving them towards the kitchen.

It always made Cassie laugh to see Jon working his way around the kitchen with such ease. He was a surprisingly good cook and always prepared delicious meals when she visited. 

“As good in the kitchen as he is in bed,” Sansa had whispered once and Cassie hadn’t been able to look at Jon for a full day after. 

“So fill me in on the schedule for tomorrow,”Cassie said as soon as they were seated.

“Tomorrow we go for your dress fitting and then dinner at Mum and Dad’s. The hen do is the next day and Jon will be off with the boys at his stag though I think the plan is to meet up at some point, right, Snow?”

Jon murmured his assent, stirring something on the stovetop. 

“Stop trying to find out what we’re doing,” Cassie said.

She’d been planning the party with Arya’s help for weeks and Arya had worked out the details of when and where they’d meet up with Robb who’d been planning Jon’s party with Sam. 

“Just tell me there’s no penis necklaces,” Sansa said as Jon dropped the spoon he was holding.

“No penis necklaces. But I can’t promise there isn’t a penis cake or lollipops or anything.”

Jon cleared his throat, “Are those a thing?”

“What? Penis lollies?” Sansa asked.

“Yes. Those and all the rest.”

“My poor innocent Jon doesn’t know what happens at a hen do.” Sansa teased, kissing his cheek.

“I’m just not keen on the idea of you sucking on a...well, you know,” he muttered.

“That’s not what you said the other night,” she teased and Jon had the decency to turn bright red while Cassie gagged. 

“Please. Save it for the honeymoon,” she said, downing the rest of her wine in a large gulp. 

“Sorry, Cass,” Jon said, giving Sansa a stern look.

Rolling her eyes at her fiancé, Sansa grabbed Cassie’s hand, “Come with me. I have to show you something!”

Following her down the hall they turned into the home office Jon and Sansa shared and Sansa pulled a heavy bound black book down from a nearby shelf.

The cover was embossed with Jon’s initials in a silver print and Cassie ran her finger over the silver symbol of the wolf on the front. That symbol was everywhere on White Wolf Enterprises; stationery, business cards, banners and advertisements and every time she saw it she was standing with Robb giving him that necklace with the wolf pendant for his birthday. When he and Jon had finally got the company off the ground, he’d used the pendant as inspiration for the logo. 

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Boudoir photos,” Sansa whispered, looking down the hallway to make sure Jon wasn’t coming.

Cassie raised an eyebrow.

“All very tasteful, nothing in flagrante if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Wedding present?”

Sansa nodded, “I need you to hold on to them and make sure they get to Jon on the morning of the wedding. I can’t very well ask my Mum and Arya would just laugh and say I was being stupid and degrading myself as a woman or something.”

Cassie laughed, “When will I get to see my favorite younger sister?”

“Tomorrow. She’s meeting us for breakfast.”

“Excellent.”

Arya had always been the annoying little sister when they were younger; the tomboy to Sansa’s polished schoolgirl. She drove Sansa insane with her penchant for jeans and big flannel shirts and baggy sweaters. As much as Sansa loved fashion, Arya loved animals and she was forever bringing home stray cats and dogs or wounded birds. One time she’d found a turtle and built a small pen for it in the yard. There’d been bunnies and frogs and even a snake until Catelyn had put her foot down and said no reptiles. They were oil and vinegar and even though Cassie was amused by Arya who always had the funniest stories and most amazing comebacks to Sansa’s critiques she’d held the girl at a distance out of loyalty to her best friend. It was only years later that they’d become friends on their own and Cassie considered Arya to be as much a part of her family as she did Ned and Catelyn. 

“I’m starved. Let’s go see if the chicken is ready,” Sansa said.

“I’m just going to put this in my room,” Cassie said, holding up the book.

She could hear the quiet conversation as she came down the hallway and Jon’s low voice was interrupted by Sansa’s. Rounding the corner she caught sight of the back of a head, brown curls glinting with auburn caught her eye and her breath stopped and her heart stilled because she would know the line of that neck and the width of those shoulders anywhere.

Jon dropped the spoon he’d been holding and Sansa stopped speaking mid sentence as their eyes met Cassie’s and the man facing them turned.

“Robb,” she said.

“Hello, Cassandra.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD. NSFW. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE OFFENDED BY THIS CONTENT OR ARE NOT 18+

Jon woke from a restless sleep, rolling to see the blue light of the alarm clock reading 4 a.m. It had been a painfully awkward evening.

Sansa had insisted Robb join them for dinner even though he’d only stopped by to drop off paperwork for Jon. There had been an awkward moment when Robb had looked at Cassie who was suddenly engrossed with something on their ceiling and Sansa had muttered something inaudible that sounded a lot like “man up.”

They’d had to carry the conversation through the meal; taking turns peppering Cassie with questions about her job, her family, and her life in D.C. Jon couldn’t help but notice the way Robb cringed every time Cassie spoke with such animation about her job. She’d politely inquired about the business, how it was going, asking after Sam though nearly all of her questions were directed to Jon. After helping Sansa with clearing up, she’d excused herself, claiming fatigue from a long day of traveling.

“That went well, don’t you think?” Sansa had chirped, looking between her brother and fiancé.

“Whatever you’re playing at San, you need to leave me out of it,” Robb said, rising from the table and tossing his napkin down.

“I only thought it might be better for them to get the awkward part out of the way now when it was just us instead of tomorrow night when everyone will be around,” she’d explained to Jon as they prepared for bed.

“Love, I think the best thing we can do right now is to let them figure it out.”

“But they’re—“she protested.

“They’re grownups, Sans. And no matter what we want or what we hope might happen, we need to let them figure it out.”

“Maybe if—“

“I love you, Sansa and I know you want them to be happy but I’m begging you to leave things alone.

She’d been less than thrilled when he’d climbed into bed beside her, turning her back to him and foregoing their usual goodnight kiss. 

Now, hours later and he was still tied in knots. Throwing back the covers carefully he peeked to make sure he hadn’t woken Sansa and crept out to the kitchen. He’d need to be up in an hour to go for his run so he may as well have his coffee. 

The faint light from above the kitchen sink spilled out into the hallway and he was surprised to find Cassie at the counter, less surprised when she turned around, spoon in her mouth, pint of chocolate ice cream open on the counter before her.

“Sorry,” she shrugged, dipping her spoon back into the frozen treat.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

She shook her head, “No. I did for a bit but eventually my mind woke up and decided to torment me.”

“Robb?”

She looked at him. “You’re probably not the best person to talk to about that.”

“Why? Because he’s my best mate and partner? I’ve told you this a thousand times, Cassie, just because I’ve known him since we were kids doesn’t mean I’m on his side. Aside from Arya you’re the closest thing I’ve got to a sister.”

“You think Robb is acting like an idiot?”

He sighed, pushing his hair back and pressing the button on the coffee maker, “I think you’re both acting like idiots.

“Me? What did I do?”

“Come on, Cass, really? You would barely look at him tonight.”

“So? It’s awkward. I haven’t seen the guy I was engaged to in nearly two years. My apologies if looking him in the eye while we chat about my job, you know, the job that made us break up, isn’t the easiest thing to do.” 

She stabbed her spoon back into the container, lifting out a large bite. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I know this is hard being here with all of us like this. I know it must be dredging up all kinds of memories for you and I know the last few years have been really hard for you with your sister and work and Robb. It’s just...we all just want you both to be happy.”

“And I’m sure Robb is just delighted to be with Gemma. The perfect trophy wife who’ll sit at home and have a million and one little Stark babies while Robb rushes off to the office to play the big strong provider.”

“You know that’s not—“

“What? It’s not fair? It’s not accurate? He broke it off between us, Jon. He couldn’t, no, wouldn’t have a wife going off to work and being successful. He couldn’t stand the idea of being married to someone whose entire world didn’t revolve around him. And after Miranda died he couldn’t even try to understand why I needed to do this. He was never able to see that I could love him and my job,” she said, sliding off the stool and tossing the empty container into the rubbish bin before putting her spoon in the dishwasher. 

“Cassie, come on. You know that’s not true.”

She rounded on him in a very Sansa like fashion, her eyes wild, “Then I think you need to have a very serious conversation with your best mate about what exactly happened between us.”

She was gone before he could even respond and a moment later he heard the door of her room snick shut quietly which he knew was even worse than the door being slammed. 

“Bloody brilliant you knob, now they’re both angry with you,” he said aloud in the empty room. 

 

***** 

“Robb? Hello, Robb?” Arya’s voice called from the other end of the line.

“Hmm? Right. What were you saying?”

“Are you alright?”

“Fine. Just tired, didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Did Gemma spend the night?” she teased in a sing song voice.

“No, we’re not...I’m not getting into this with you.”

“Fine, but don’t be upset with me because you aren’t getting any—“

“Arya, please. Just repeat the question.”

“Is everything all set on your end for the stag?”

“Yes, good. Sam confirmed the pub, Theon took care of the food.”

“Gendry needs to get there at 8:30 or 9?”

“Between 8:30 and 9. Casual dress, no tennis shoes.”

“And we’re meeting at the Fox and Hound at midnight, yes?”

“Right. Cass...you’ve confirmed that, right?”

“Cassie took care of it. How’d she look by the way?”

“Good. Great, in fact. She did something with her hair and how do you know I saw her?”

“Talked to Sansa this morning and to Mum and to Jon.”

Robb looked at his watch. Somehow it was already nearly lunchtime. 

“Robb?”

“Yeah?”

“Whatever is going on with you two, just don’t let it ruin the wedding for Jon and Sansa, alright?”

“I would never ruin this for them.”

“Then don’t bring Gemma. To any of it.”

“Arya,” he huffed.

“Robb. You know it’s just going to upset her. Honestly, I’m not even sure you actually like Gemma or if you’re just using her to get back at Cassie.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “I’ve got to go now. Sam just walked in. Bye Arya.”

She’d been saying something about dinner at their parents when he hung up. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself. He could do this. It was just a few days and she’d go home and he could continue on with his life. Just a few days more. 

*****  
Jon looked up from the stack of paperwork on his desk when Sansa sauntered in carrying a bag from Harrods and locked the door behind her.

“Hello,” he greeted, raising an eyebrow.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Snow.”

He leaned back in his chair, taking in her pencil skirt and white blouse, nearly unbuttoned to her chest. So it was to be Mr. Snow and the errant secretary this afternoon.

“Where’s Cassie?” he asked as she came around the side of the desk.

“Back at the house. She wanted to rest before dinner. I told her I had a few more errands to run,” she said, shaking the shopping bag at him.

He took it from her hands, withdrawing an icy gray tie.

“I believe I told you I wanted a black tie, Ms. Stark.”

“Yes, sir, but that was all they had and I didn’t wish to return empty handed,” she whimpered, his hand wandering beneath the tight fabric of her skirt.

He tsked when he realized she’d forgotten an item of clothing.

“Quite naughty, Ms. Stark. What happens to naughty girls?” 

“They get punished, sir.”

“That’s right. And since you’ve not only been naughty but also brought back the wrong thing, I think that means double the punishment. Up now,” he said, patting the soft curve of her ass. 

Grabbing her he pulled her close, kissing her hard before releasing her.

“Hands,” he ordered and he looped the tie around her wrists binding her arms together, “Over the desk.”

She laid across the smooth dark finish of the desk, a small smile on her lips as she felt the cool air hit her upper thighs and backside as he pulled up her skirt. 

His hands ran over her soft skin and she could hear him undoing the buckle of his belt and the sound of his pants dropping to the floor. 

“Now, how many swats for your offenses, Ms. Stark?”

“Five, sir,” she whispered, clenching her legs together.

“Hardly, young lady. I think 10 is fair. 5 for forgetting your undergarments and 5 for the tie mixup.”

Sansa nodded slowly.

“Good. Quickly now,” he said, smacking her left cheek first, followed by the right. 

She mewled in delight, wiggling her ass back towards him, seeking more of his firm touch. 

“Stay still or I’ll add more,” he threatened promisingly. 

Swats three and four hit her left flank with a loud pop and he gave the 5th strike to her right side, grinning at how quickly her pale skin began to blush beneath his hands. 

Another slap to her left and two more to her right and Sansa whined his name, shaking her hips provocatively.

Nine and ten were given hard across the center of her bottom and she wiggled again, the warmth in her bottom coursing through the rest of her body. 

“That’s two more for all that moving,” he said, bringing his hand down twice more with a loud thwack. 

“Jon,” she groaned as his hands caressed the swell of her bottom, soothing the sting and wandering ever closer to the spot between her legs where she wanted him. 

“Mmm,” he said, dipping his fingers along the seam of her pussy, feeling how wet she was and nearly exploding in his boxer briefs.

“Please,” she begged breathily as he dropped his boxers and pressed himself against the cleft of her ass, rutting there for a moment while she whined.

“Alright, since you took your punishment so well,” he whispered, no, growled into her ear before entering her with a swift thrust that made the desk move. 

The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and when Sansa’s moans grew increasingly more frantic and loud, he clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Hush now, you don’t want anyone to hear,” he whispered, giving a pert nipple a tweak with his free hand.

He resumed his punishing rhythm driving them both closer and closer to the edge, feeling the tightening of Sansa’s walls around his cock.

“Close,” she said, his hand kneading her breast as she rocked herself back against him.

“Mmm,” was his response as his hips pistoned hard and fast and then she was whimpering his name and he was coming hard, muffling his own groans by biting his finger. 

“You alright?” he asked, lightly massaging her back and untying her hands as soon as they could both breathe again. 

She turned her head, a devilish gleam in her blue eyes. 

“Yes.”

“What was this all about?” 

She was smoothing down her skirt as he buttoned his pants and redid his belt.

“To say I’m sorry. I acted like a brat last night when you were just trying to tell me to let them make their own choices. I just...she should be my sister by now and we should be spoiling a little baby and I should be able to go sit in her kitchen when I’m mad at you and I should be grossed out by how ridiculously touchy feels they always were with each other. Remember that?”

Jon nodded. It would be impossible to forget. 

“I know it’s hard, San. I wish all those things were the reality too. I wish we could go there for dinner and not have Robb order takeaway. And I’d love to be Uncle Jon and get to sugar up a kid and send him back to Robb. And yeah, even though they were constantly holding hands or touching or kissing, you always knew they loved each other.”

They fell silent for a minute, both caught up in their own memories of what had once been. 

“I am sorry,” she said finally, brushing a curl back behind his ear.

“I know. And I am too. I forget how hard it is for you to not have Cassie here.”

He hugged her close. 

“I love you, Snow.”

“I love you too, Stark.”

“Come on, we have to go pick Cassie up or we’ll be late for dinner,” she said, dropping the tie back into the shopping bag.

“Are you planning to return that?”

She eyed him mischievously, “Oh no, it’s getting packed in our luggage for the honeymoon.”

Jon grinned as she sauntered towards the door.

God, he loved that girl.

******

She didn’t even know why she was looking at it but she’d recognized the cover of the old photo album and it had seemed like a good idea at the time.  
Now, sitting and waiting for Jon and Sansa, she questioned her choice. 

The pictures had started out with just her and Sansa; at school, at home, on the beach in Jersey where the Starks had vacationed the summer the girls turned sixteen. There were pictures of Sansa and her siblings, a funny snap of Arya buried in the sand, ones of Bran and Rickon on their first days of school and then there were pages of photos of her and Robb.

Sansa, delighted by the romance between her brother and best friend, had become their unofficial and unsolicited photographer. 

Cassie had many of these photos tucked away in an old shoebox at the very back of her closet along with other sentimental keepsakes from their years together. A movie ticket stub from their very first date, pressed rose petals from bouquets he’d given her, cards and love letters written while she was home in America at college, drips and drabs of a young couple falling in love. She tried her damndest to forget the box was there, hiding it behind thick sweaters so it wasn’t visible to the naked eye.

Here was the picture she’d kept on her bedside table all through college; she and Robb side by side in a hammock, her head against his chest, his lips pressed to her forehead. 

There was the picture of them at a Tully cousin’s wedding; the two of them dancing as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Graduation day when she’d flown to London to surprise him and the shock and delight at seeing her was written all over his face. 

The day he’d proposed was the only time he’d legitimately ever asked Sansa to capture them on film. The 4 of them had taken a trip to Surrey as the girls wanted to visit the lavender fields. They’d been walking among the lush, fragrant blooms, Sansa and Jon a little ways off still when Robb had stopped, presumably to look at something on the ground. She’d asked what he was doing and as soon as he looked up at her, blue eyes welling with tears, she’d known exactly what this was about. 

Her face was a mixture of absolute shock and utter adoration for the man on his knees before her. The image was slightly blurred because Sansa’s hands had been trembling with excitement but it didn’t matter, it had been the most perfect photo. 

Mindlessly she rubbed the spot on her left hand where her engagement ring had once sat. It had become a nervous habit these last two years. Robb had refused to take the ring back when they had ended things and she had felt uncomfortable holding onto a piece of jewelry made from stones that had belonged to Robb’s grandmother. She’d given it to a reluctant Catelyn instead. 

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see Sansa standing there.

“Are you ready?” she asked, eyes falling to the album on Cassie’s lap.

“Of course. Just looking for a few more photos for a little surprise,” Cassie said, shutting the book and standing to return it to its spot on the shelf.

“And did you find what you were looking for?”

Cassie shook her head, “No, unfortunately.”

They locked eyes for a moment, Cassie silently willing Sansa not to ask any questions or say anything about Robb.

“Mom will have more albums if you want to look through them,” she said finally, pretending not to notice Cassie’s breath of relief. 

“Good. I bet she has it. It’s one of you and Arya and I.”

“There must be dozens of those,” she said, holding the door open.

“Well then we better hurry up and get there so I can start looking, shouldn’t we?” 

And with that Cassie linked her arm through Sansa’s, heading for the elevator and to Jon who was waiting in the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF MISCARRIAGE AND PREGNANCY LOSS. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THESE ARE TRIGGERS FOR YOU!

Past

“You ready for this?” Robb asked, squeezing her hand tightly in his own. 

“As I’ll ever be,” she said, stepping through the front door she’d used hundreds of times before.

His parents and siblings had assembled in the media room as they always did for any major announcement. The bowl that had once held the truth or dare slips that had led to their first kiss was still on the table. Catelyn jokes frequently that she was going to gift it to them on their wedding day. 

“Hello everyone, thank you for coming tonight,” Robb began. 

“We live here, Robb,” Brandon said.

“Can we get on with it already? I’m starving,” Rickon groaned.

“Alright now, that’s enough of that. We’re going to listen to whatever it is your brother and Cassie have to say and then we’ll eat,” Ned said.

Cassie looked at Sansa who was perched on the edge of her seat, ready to pounce the moment the secret was out. Jon nodded at them encouragingly.

“Well, Cassie and I wanted to tell you…”

“You’re getting married?” Arya sassed, earning laughter from her brothers and a stern look from her parents. 

“What? He’s drawing this out like he’s about to tell us Cassie’s having a baby or something,” she said. 

A long silence fell, Robb shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

“No. No. That can’t be it. Shit. No,” Arya cursed. 

“Surprise,” Cassie said weakly, Robb’s arm wrapped around her waist protectively.

“Cassie is going to have a baby. Next July.”

“It means we’ll have to postpone the wedding for a bit but it’ll be okay.”

Ned and Catelyn were on their feet, arms reaching for Robb and Cassie, questions about doctor’s visits and when they’d found out and how Cassie was feeling suddenly coming from all directions. Brandon and Rickon were fighting over who would be godfather while Jon promptly assured them that he and Sansa were the likely candidates. Arya half knocked Cassie over in her enthusiasm, apologizing profusely for her stupid mouth. 

“What about D.C., Cassie?” Catelyn asked. 

“She’s not going,” Robb said, arm tightening around her. 

“We...we haven’t even had a chance to have that conversation yet,” Cassie demurred, Robb’s eyes turning steely grey.

“Well, we’re delighted for the pair of you, of course,” Ned said quickly, “And whatever decision you reach will be in everyone’s best interests.” 

 

 

Present

“Are you alright?” Catelyn asked, coming to stand behind Cassie.

“Hmm? Oh yes, I’m fine. Just a bit jet lagged still.”

“You’ve been very quiet tonight.”

“It’s just...it’s strange being back here. Strange and lovely and completely different yet completely the same,”Cassie said, “I’m explaining this badly.”

“No, I think what you mean is that it’s nice to be here with us but that doesn’t make the memories any less hard,” Catelyn said, squeezing her arm.

“I knew it wouldn’t be easy but I didn’t imagine it would hurt quite so much.”

Both of their eyes wandered to Robb who sat in one of the plush chairs petting the dog and laughing at something Jon or Sam had said.

“He still loves you, Cassie. Even if he can’t...or won’t say it. He never stopped.”

She gave her almost mother in law a small, sad smile, “He had a funny way of showing it at the end.”

“I know. I know he did. But don’t forget everything that came before that. Don’t let the bad memories outshine all the beautiful ones.”

“It’s nice to be here,” Cassie said, smiling at the older woman’s words.

“It’s nice to have you back here,” Catelyn said, leaving off the “where you belong” she wanted to add. 

Cassie had always been like a third daughter, always been a member of their family virtually from the first day Sansa had brought her home from school. Her arms ached for the grandchild she should have been holding and her heart ached for her son and for Cassie and for all they had lost. 

Talk among the family and friends gathered in the room soon turned to work and business; Bran’s girlfriend, Meera, raving over Sansa’s new line and the samples she’d shared with her. Gendry owned his own woodworking business, selling custom furniture and was, according to Arya, very up and coming. White Wolf had taken off and Jon, Robb, and Sam all had reached a level of success that seemed obscene when reminded with the gigantic dorkiness of their high school years. 

“Oh and Cassie has big news about the new center she’s been in charge of developing at work,” Sansa said.

“What happened? Last we spoke you said you were worried about the funding,” Arya said. 

“We got a sizable donation right before I left the states,” Cassie said, aware of Robb’s eyes boring into her. 

“That’s fantastic! Will it allow you to finish the project?” Arya asked.

“We think so. My boss was running the final numbers when I left but she’s pretty sure we’ll come in under the donation and use the remaining amount to buy computers or hire another staff member.”

“You must be so excited! This project has really been your baby for the last three years.”

Cassie flinched, nearly imperceptibly to anyone except Sansa and Robb. 

“It’s definitely been a very big undertaking,” she agreed. 

“What is the project, Cassie? Arya’s sort of filled me in and it sounds incredible.”

“It’s a...I work for a place called Rachel’s House, it’s a place where we serve women and families who have been victims of sexual assault or domestic violence. When I first started working there in college, it was just Rachel’s House but since then they’ve opened 2 additional shelters; one just for families, the other for single women. There’s counseling services, legal services,and medical care as well as day care and after school services for the kids. We offer help with finding housing and run workshops on employment and job interviewing. Basically we’ve outgrown the space we do have so after some fundraising and the generosity of a whole slew of corporations we’re scheduled to open the new center in a few months. We’ll transition the day care and after school programs there as well as the resource center for housing and employment.”

“She’s being modest, Gendry. She’s the reason the center will even exist,” Sansa said proudly.

“Hardly. It’s my parents, really. They made the initial donation and I presented the idea to my boss and we’ve been at it ever since.”

“I’d love to contribute something, “Gendry said, “Some desks or custom bookshelves or whatever you think.”

“That’s...that’s incredibly generous of you, Gendry. I can’t ask you to do that though. Just to ship all those pieces would be astronomical.”

“I’ll come and do it personally. I can write a cheque if you prefer but it would mean a lot if you’d let me help. My mum was an abuse survivor. I spent the first two years of my life in shelters like yours. If it hadn’t been for those places and people like yourself, I don’t know if I’d be here.” 

“Yes, of course then. We can talk more after the wedding, alright? But I think it’s a lovely thing to do,” Cassie said, smiling warmly at him. 

“Yay! Trip to see Cassie!” Arya cheered. 

“Well, I hope you’ll all come for the ribbon cutting in a few months,” Cassie said, “You’ve all been so supportive and wonderful. It wouldn’t feel right without you.” 

“All of us? Or just them?” Robb asked from the corner, a sudden quiet falling over the room.

“Robb,” Jon said warningly. 

“Of course all of you. You donated to the project. Everyone who made a contribution is invited,” Cassie said, meeting his eyes.

“My contribution was more than just financial, wouldn’t you say?” he asked, face hard, eyes dark. 

She hated this Robb. Loathed him, in fact. The way he looked at her as if she’d betrayed him in the cruelest of ways. 

“Robb,” Sansa choked out, seeing where this was headed and knowing nothing good could come of it. 

“Yes, and I’m sorry for that, Robb. But I won’t apologize for loving what I do.”

“No, of course not. That’s just who you are. Cassandra Tate, devoted to her job, to hell with anything else.”

Sansa hissed his name at the same time Bran stood up to ask if anyone wanted a drink. Cassie’s face blanched before her cheeks turned pink and she rose, slightly unsteadily to her feet. 

“Sansa, your mum left those photo albums for me in your room. I’m going to go look through them and see if I can find that picture I was looking for earlier.”

“I’ll come with,”Arya said, jumping to her feet, “I know which one it is. It’ll go faster if we both look.”

Cassie nodded, a tight tilting of her head before she turned from the room.

“What on Earth is WRONG with you?” Sansa whispered as soon as Cassie and Arya were gone, “She was being nice and you had to go and act like a complete arse.”

Brandon, Meera, Rickon, and Gendry had the good sense to leave the room hastily in search of Catelyn and Ned who’d gone outside. 

“Sans, love, calm down,” Jon urged, “This may not be the best time for this conversation.” 

“No, this is the exact time for this conversation. You’ve behaved like an utter wanker to her for the last two years. I know you hate that she’s successful and dedicated to her job but that’s not a reason for you to treat her like this!”

“You would think that, wouldn’t you?”

“Think what? That you wanted the perfect stay at home wife and mother? That she was supposed to sit by and watch your career take flight and raise the baby? This isn’t 1932, Robb.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Sansa,” he warned. 

“I do know what I’m talking about, Robb. She’s my best friend. Do you honestly think I don’t know what happened?”

“No, I don’t think you have ANY idea what happened, sister dear. I think you know what she wanted you, what she wanted everyone to know. But her version of the truth and what actually happened are two different things.”

“Robb, don’t do this,” Catelyn pleaded, entering the room just in time to see her son and daughter facing off. 

“She...we lost the baby and yes, that contributed to the break up but she didn’t tell you why we lost the baby, did she?”

“It’s typical for women to miscarry before 12 weeks. There was nothing to tell.”

Catelyn was gripping her son’s arm now, silently begging him to keep quiet.

“You’re right. It is. But Cassie didn’t have a miscarriage because something went wrong in the development of the baby, Cassie had a miscarriage because the crazy husband of one of her clients held her up at gunpoint, pushed her around, including down half a flight of stairs, and then turned the gun on himself. She lost the baby because of the fall. We broke up because I begged her to quit her job for her own safety. I begged her to find something less likely to cause her harm because I couldn’t bear losing her too. But she couldn’t….no, she wouldn’t do it because her job was more important than me or my feelings or what I might lose.”

Jon muttered a curse under his breath and Ned stood silently beside him. Catelyn looked between the angry face of her son and the now distraught face of her daughter. The small whimper of pain from the doorway broke the moment and she knew Cassie had heard it all, had heard it and relived it, and wanted to hurt Robb however she could. 

“It’s true, San. It’s true that I lost the baby because of what happened with the attack and it’s true I wouldn’t give up my job, not because I didn’t love Robb or because I didn’t care what he thought or felt but because I love my job. I love what I do. I love helping people and knowing we’re making their lives better. And I couldn’t, after everything with my sister, I couldn’t walk away from it. I’m sorry I kept it from you but it was just too hard. I’m going to have Arya give me a ride but since we’re in the business of truth telling tonight, you should probably ask Robb why we really broke up. Because I’m pretty sure he left that part out.”

She turned on her heel, leaving them all standing there with more questions than answers.


End file.
